1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to glasses and, more particularly, to a pair of eyeglasses that are assembled easily and quickly.
2. Description of the Related Art
A pair of conventional eyeglasses 1 in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 9 comprise a frame 10 having two endpieces 13, two temples 11 each pivotally mounted on a respective one of the two endpieces 13 of the frame 10, and two fastening screws 12 each extending through a respective one of the two endpieces 13 of the frame 10 and a respective one of the two temples 11 to combine the respective endpiece 13 of the frame 10 and the respective temple 11. However, a user needs aid of a hand tool, such as a screwdriver and the like, to screw or unscrew the fastening screws 12 so as to assemble or detach the two temples 11 and the two endpieces 13 of the frame 10, thereby causing inconvenience to the user. In addition, each of the fastening screws 12 is easily loosened from the respective endpiece 13 of the frame 10 and the respective temple 11 so that the fastening screws 12 are easily missed or lost.